The present invention relates to error analysis in a data processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing or displaying results (output data) of a data processing system (usually including software) after an error has occurred with the output data being obscured, to allow analysis of the data processing system without divulging sensitive data.
Data processing systems are becoming more and more complex, with various layers of hardware and software being used in more sophisticated arrangements. These data processing systems may include computer hardware (various combinations of servers, workstations, printers and storage devices connected by networks) and various computer software (drivers, operating systems, and layers of applications programs). As such data processing systems evolve, a variety of xe2x80x9cerrorsxe2x80x9d or bugs (or apparent bugs or unexpected results) may be discovered by a user in his output. When such errors or unexpected results are encountered, a user frequently will want to show the output to an outside consultant (such as an xe2x80x9cexpertxe2x80x9d familiar with the software application or the particular hardware involved) to seek an explanation of why the output is what it is and whether something can be changed so that the problem is xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d.
Such data processing systems are being used, in many cases, to store and process data which includes sensitive information, such as technical, personal and/or financial data. That is, a company may use its data processing systems to analyze acquisitions and divestitures. It may also analyze the business cases for proposed courses of actionxe2x80x94e.g., building a new factory in a new location or closing an old factory. It may also be developing products or improving them. It may also do analysis of products by actual or simulated use of a system to determine the useful life and the type of possible failures. All of these activities use data processing systems to process data, which may be considered sensitive or proprietary and for which the creating organization wants to take steps to maintain the confidentiality.
However, when the data processing systems create output which appears suspect (for example, it fails to be formatted correctly for display, transmission, or printing), it may be desirable to provide output of such data processing to others for analysis to determine if the data processing system (or selected portion of it, such as the printer) is operating properly. The systems presently in use do not provide a system to provide to others such data output from the data processing system without, at the same time, providing the others with sensitive data.
Accordingly, the prior art systems have undesirable limitations and disadvantages.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art systems by providing a data processing system, a method of processing data and an article of manufacture for obscuring data output from a data processing system without masking the operation of the data processing system.
In this manner, the output from the data processing system is altered, preferably in a non-reversible manner, to obscure sensitive data but provide output which can be analyzed for information which can lead to error recognition and correction.
The present invention has the advantage that sensitive data can be maintained as confidential even though similar output is provided for analysis.
Whether an error exists (and the nature of its correction) may be determined without having actual sensitive data using the present invention. That is, an outside entity can see information having characteristics similar to the actual sensitive data which allows analysis of the problem and the result without having the actual sensitive information. Furthermore, the information may be transmitted by the most expeditious mode, even if that mode is insecure (e.g., transmitted over the Internet where the information may pass through a variety of other computers en route).
In a preferred embodiment, this function is included in application software; e.g., a word-processor or text editor. Alternative embodiments are also described, since the invention is not limited to being provided as a component of application software. It may be provided as a separate piece of software (e.g., a xe2x80x9cutilityxe2x80x9d program), as a part of the operating system or even pre-loaded in hardware (e.g., as firmware).
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the relevant art in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in view of the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.